


The Battle At Hogwarts

by Limebrus



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluffy, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Wrote this on the flight to my uni town, attempted humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: Jung Daehyun is many things: a loyal friend, a funny classmate, a loving son, a very dedicated boyfriend, and a stubborn fighter.





	The Battle At Hogwarts

“What the fuck?”

Youngjae briefly looked up from the book he was reading, regarding his fellow slytherin for a few moments before turning his attention back to the book.

“You bastard!” Jung Daehyun yelled, his footsteps hitting the floor harshly as he stomped towards Youngjae. He then jumped over the couch Youngjae was seated on, and started yelling profanities while slamming his hand against the common room window. “You dirty fucker!”

Youngjae remained unbothered and just turned the page, his finger tracing the sentences as he read the quite riveting book about the dark history of the magical world. 

“Youngjae?”

Someone else had entered the common room. “Yes, Himchan?”

“Your boyfriend is yelling at the Giant Squid again.” Himchan looked disturbed, his eyes firmly on Daehyun who was still yelling at the window.

“Yes, I know. Just ignore him,” Youngjae advised. “He’s just being stupid.”

The words reached Daehyun and he turned around hastily. “Stupid! I’m stupid for wanting to keep my boyfriend to myself?”

Knowing his quiet evening had been ruined judging by the amount hurt in his boyfriend’s voice, Youngjae closed the book and repositioned himself so he could look at Daehyun.

He still stood by the window, but had turned his back to it and to the Giant Squid’s eye which covered nearly the entire frame.

“Daehyun, babe.” Youngjae sighed. “The Giant Squid is not trying to steal me away.”

“Then why is he always swimming outside when you’re here? Why does he keep staring at you!” Daehyun was nearly hysteric as he yelled. “I can’t even blame him because you’re really beautiful!” He turned back to the window. “I’m onto you, you bastard!” Quite dramatically Daehyun jumped over the couch, grabbed Youngjae’s cheeks and kissed him quite passionately for a few moments. Daehyun lifted his head and licked his lips. “See! This is _my_ boyfriend!” Then he equally as dramatically stomped out of the common room.

Himchan, who had witnessed it all, laughed without humour and sat down next to Youngjae. “I can’t believe you’re dating such an idiot.”

“He may be lacking here,” Youngjae pointed at his head and smiled. “But he has other areas where he definitely isn't lacking.”

Himchan blanched. “You’re with him for the sex only? You’re really that shallow?”

Youngjae shrugged, not really caring about what others thought.

“Oh, and by the way. Only I’m allowed to call him stupid. Don't do it again.”

“Circe’s tits.”

-

“Where are you going?” Daehyun asked sleepily, reaching out to Youngjae who was busy dressing himself. 

“To take a walk by the lake.” There was not a single cloud on the sky and spring was in full swing, Youngjae couldn’t resist the temptation.

“What?” Daehyun sat up in alarm. “I’m coming with you!” He nearly fell out of the bed as reached for his pants. Good thing Youngjae had his own room because he was a Head Boy, because not even a silencio would muffle how loud Daehyun could be when he was yelling.

“No,” Youngjae put a hand on Daehyun’s firm chest and pushed him back in bed. “I want to go alone. And you have to finish your homework. Do you want Professor Sunggyu to yell at you again?"

“But-“

“No buts.” Youngjae really wanted to enjoy the fresh air alone, which was why he even was up this early.

A constipated look grew on Daehyun’s handsome features. “You’re going to see him, aren’t you?” His voice was soft, yet accusatory.

Youngjae’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. “Who?”

“The Giant Squid,” Daehyun muttered bitterly. Youngjae rolled his eyes. “Should have known you’d be into something like that, with how kinky you are.” His voice grew heated. “Am I not enough? Do you need me to be rougher? I’ll show you.” He grabbed onto Youngjae and pressed him into the bed. “I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk all day.”

The need to go on a walk dissipated from Youngjae’s mind and he smirked; he loved it when his usually sweet natured boyfriend became like this. Screw the blue sky, he couldn’t let this opportunity pass.

“Show me who I belong to, big boy,” Youngjae urged with a teasing smile.

Daehyun kept to his promise; walking was definitely forsaken for the rest of the day.

-

“Youngjae!”

Youngjae looked up in surprise, seeing a frantic looking Himchan by the common room entrance. Curious, Youngjae closed the book and placed it down on the table.

Seeing the usually cool Himchan like this was a surprise. 

“Your stupid boyfriend-“

“Only I can call him stupid,” Youngjae interrupted, a little annoyed.

“Your really stupid boyfriend- shut up, Youngjae,” Himchan growled when Youngjae opened his mouth again. “He is out fighting the Giant Squid.” He paused for a second. “Well, more like getting his ass beaten.”

Youngjae had gotten up in a hurry and ran out, pushing past Himchan on the way. He gritted his teeth as he ran; he knew his boyfriend was a complete moron, but this was a new low even for him.

When Youngjae finally reached the lake, his eyes widened at the sight. The usually docile Giant Squid had Daehyun in a firm grip with one of its long tentacles and was shaking the man back and forth.

Yet Daehyun seemed to be just as relentless, yelling loudly as he punched the tentacle holding him.

A huge crowd of students had gathered, while some professors stood knee deep in the lake trying to calm the Giant Squid.

Among the professors Youngjae spotted the head of his house, Shim Changmin, and rushed to him. It was a cold day, which meant the water was freezing but Youngjae couldn’t care less.

“Professor,” Youngjae panted. “Can you get him down safely?”

“We can’t when the idiotic boy keeps agitating the Giant Squid further by hitting him.” A mix of worry, anger, and frustration was evident both on his face and in his voice.

“Youngjae,” the head of Hufflepuff, Jung Yunho, spoke softly. “Professor Changmin is right. We need Daehyun to calm down first.” The sunny man was smiling even in such a stressful situation. “As I’ve understood he is your boyfriend, right? And from what we’ve gathered through Daehyun’s yelling is that he is-“ Professor Jung hesitated for a bit. “Well, he is jealous of the Giant Squid.”

Oh god. Youngjae felt his cheeks heat up. He breathed in deeply and turned around, facing the ridiculous sight of Daehyun being shook back and forth by the Giant Squad. "Professor, I got this," he mumbled.  
  
"Great," Professor Yunho said. 

Youngjae opened his mouth and breathed in deeply. “Jung Daehyun, you fucking asshole!” He yelled as loud as he could.

“That’s not-“ Professor Yunho started, but was quieted by Professor Changmin.

“Why do you have to be such a stupid idiot?!” His voice seemed to have startled everyone, including the Giant Squid who had stopped shaking Daehyun.

“Youngjae, my love,” Daehyun yelled back. “I was just fighting-“

“Because of your stupidness people are going to think I’m into tentacle porn, you brainless git!”

“Babe, there is no need to-“

“You’re the stupidest person I’ve ever met and I can’t believe I actually love you!”

“You don’t have to-  Wait you love me?"

“Yes, isn’t that obvious, you annoying dingbat.”

“I-“

Youngjae was in no mood to keep this conversation going in front of a huge crowd. “Let him down!” He yelled at the Giant Squid. “Now!”

A surprised 'oh' went through the crowd as the Giant Squad listened and gently placed down Daehyun in front of Youngjae. “You are such an embarrassing boyfriend and I hate you.”

Daehyun just grinned. “No, you love- Ouch!” Youngjae had grabbed him by the ear and was pulling him away from the lake, ignoring the wide eyed looks he got from both the professors and the students.

He dragged Daehyun all the way to their common room and to his bedroom.

“You’re such an idiot!” Youngjae let go of the ear. “And I’m wet and cold because of your stupidity.” Youngjae kicked his shoes away, pulled down his trousers, and grimaced as he pulled off the wet socks.

“You look like a wet kneazle,” Youngjae pointed out; Daehyun was wet from top to bottom. “You’ll get sick if you don’t take it off.” Honestly, Youngjae could just cast a spell to get Daehyun dry, but his boyfriend deserved to freeze a little. “Why are you grinning?” Youngjae asked as he undressed Daehyun’s robe.

“You love me,” Daehyun said in a giddy voice.

“Why do you look so surprised?” Youngjae huffed, having gotten to Daehyun’s shirt.

“You’ve never told me that even though we’ve been dating for two years.”

Two years? It has been two years since Youngjae had kissed Daehyun and demanded him to become his boyfriend? Damn.

“I thought it was obvious,” Youngjae pushed the wet shirt off, indulging himself for a few seconds as he let his hands slide over the wet and firm chest. “Or else I wouldn’t be your boyfriend.”

“Yeah but I always thought it was because of my dick,” Daehyun said in a light voice. Youngjae stopped sliding his hands down the smooth chest, and looked up at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. “Because my dick is really big and you are a size quee-“

“Okay, that’s enough,” Youngjae put his hand over Daehyun’s thick lips briefly. “Now how about you get naked and we’ll get warm under the cover.”

“We could just use a spell you-“

“Daehyun, I’m asking you to fuck me until I’m warm again. Are you really going to let the opportunity to go?” Youngjae leaned closer, letting his lips brush over Daehyun’s.

“I’ll get you really warm, I promise!” Daehyun nearly bounced as he pulled Youngjae to the bed.

Such a stupid guy.

-

“You know what they call you, right?” Himchan said, breaking the silence they had shared as they read side by side in the common room.

“No,” Youngjae looked up at his best friend. “I don’t.” 

“Giant Squid Tamer.”

Youngjae snorted. “Lame.” 

“Still, it was cool how you yelled the Giant Squid into submission,” Himchan smiled. “Maybe there was some truth to Daehyun’s belief?”

“What?” Youngjae laughed loudly. “That the Giant Squid is in love with me? Please, we both know how stupid Daehyun is. I still wonder how he became a Slytherin.”

“Yes, he really is-“

Youngjae’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t you dare.” 

“Merlin.” Himchan sighed loudly. “You’re such a hypocrite.”

“Maybe.”

-

Daehyun still got annoyed whenever he saw the Giant Squid staring at Youngjae through the windows in the common room, but there was also a sense of glee; he loved the sad and longing look in the Giant Squid’s eyes. 

He turned around on the couch, poking his tongue at the Giant Squid who was staring again, then he leant onto his boyfriend who was busy reading a boring history book.

In the corner of his eye he saw the Giant Squid swim away angrily, past the other windows.

_Yes. Yoo Youngjae is mine. Take that, Giant Squid. 1-0 to Jung Daehyun, the owner of Yoo Youngjae's heart._


End file.
